


You Wish He Could be Warmer

by Hikarina



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarina/pseuds/Hikarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The touch. The feeling. The warmth of it all. But eventually, all warmth fades. (implied rick/reader, ya gotta feeeeel it y'know?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wish He Could be Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> not the best at writing these things, that's why its heavily implied, but i figure hey! i should post something i write once in a while! ahaha, yeah i really should. here goes nothing.

   Quick and dirty was how he liked it. Time or place didn't really matter either. But you know he prefers it in the dark. Where there's no light, where you can't see his face. Where there's no talk, only noises. With deep, guttural, and throaty groans, he'd continue on until he was satisfied. Never slowing, keeping pace. And when you could truly feel it, it'd fill you with overwhelming warmth. When he shiver with delight, you'd shiver too. When you could hear him lick his lips, it'd make your insides quiver with excitement.

  
  But on some days you could feel him tremble. It filled you with unease. You'd want to reach out to him. Cup his face into your hands and just make him stop. To just hold each other and share the warmth that pooled around you and gather strength. Yet the cold of the stone wall, the cold of the pavement, they'd remind you that just trying is futile. And even so, no matter how many moans of delight you'd share with him, the quick and light caresses, and the sloppy kisses. Overall every time felt animalistic. That it was a need rather than a want. All of that warmth combined made you happy. And at the end, when he's filled you to the brim with that warmth, he pulls away. And just like that, he's gone yet again. And those cold stone walls, that cold stone pavement, it burns the feeling into your skin like fire.

  
  You wonder how many times he's had to pick himself up off the ground, just to keep going. Just like you.


End file.
